


Destroyed and Reborn

by Deathangelgw



Series: Destiny's Wheel [6]
Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Het and Slash, M/M, Multi, Sappy, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Two and half years have passed since Kimiko had left and she finally returns. But then their destinies take a dramatic turn. What will they do with their change of fates?





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Destiny’s Wheel Chap. 6: Destroyed and Reborn pt 1/6  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Disclaimer: They aren’t mine…yadda yadda…  
Warnings: The same as the other chapters, though a bit more tame in the yaoi.  
Pairings: Troopers/OFC  
Rating: PG-13 for some hinted sex.  
Note: So now we are going to finish this up. Hopefully! xD You never know! I am messing a touch with time line to fit my own means, so it’ll only be off by like...6 months. Thanks for sticking with it! NaNoWriMo is so great for finishing up fics!  
Feedback: Much appreciated!

‘thoughts’  
/telepathic speech/

Ryo leaned back in his chair as he closed his eyes, soaking in the sun. Summer holidays were always fun since he could relax and not go running off for something. It had been three years since their lives had become anything but normal, and two years since a part of them left on a quest to heal. He frowned a bit as he thought about Kimiko. They’d not heard anything from her and neither had George, who had checked in with them basically every six months. The cars that had been her gift to them were well used, though they didn’t drive them too often since it wasn’t legal to drive under the age of 18. 

They had gotten gifts for Christmas from her both years. Message crystals, as she’d called them, that allowed her to put in messages to them when they touched them. Ryo’s own crystals were in his window of his bedroom, where he could grab them whenever he wanted to remind himself of what she looked like and how she sounded. Their bond with her was still there, though muted. At one time, they had felt great pain and then joy from her, but it had died back down to a pleasant hum, confusing the heck out of them.

‘I just wish she would come back,’ he thought sadly and sighed as he shifted, trying to relax again since he had tensed up with thinking about her. He heard some laughter and looked over, grinning when he saw Shu and Shin playing a water game with Touma and Seiji. They were paired up and Shin was on Shu’s shoulders while Touma was on Seiji’s shoulders. They were working to knock the other pair over and, considering how much laughter and mild cussing was floating over to him, he knew they were having fun. ‘Fun...something we don’t have to go sparing on,’ he thought in amusement as he thought of all the antics they could get into, sexual and non-sexual. And school had been fun, though the first month back had been filled with people wondering where Hime had gone. That had been hard.

But they had adjusted. They had also visited with Nasuti and Jun on occasion and had spent the holidays in New York with George and his family the first year. The last Christmas, they had all gone home, though if Ryo was honest, he had been glad to be back with his real family after visiting his blood family and he had a feeling he wasn’t the only one to think that.

Sighing again as he scowled at his memories, Ryo tried to relax again as he sunned. But then he noticed a shift, like the pressure had dropped around them and something became more tangible. He sat up, searching for the cause alertly, not noticing that his lovers were just as silent and intent in their search. He looked over suddenly as it clicked and jumped to his feet. Slowly, a figure came out of the forest, a figure he’d struggled to remember and not give into despair of ever seeing again.

He didn’t think, he just moved as he walked, then started running towards the figure, which also started moving quicker. Finally, a smile broke over his face as he saw her face, her beautiful eyes. “Kimiko!!” he cried in joy as he ran to her and gathered her into his arms, laughing ecstatically as he felt her in his arms finally. “You’re home...you’re home!” he whispered as he finally just buried his face in her neck, trembling as she hugged him just as tightly. She felt whole, different and yet the same. He leaned back and kissed her, capturing her moan of delight as she returned his kiss hungrily, her fingers buried in his hair.

When they broke apart, he rested his forehead against hers and just gazed into her eyes. “Don’t leave...onegai,” he pleaded and she nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek.

“Never again, my love,” she whispered and he thrilled at hearing her voice once more.

“Oi, Ryo! Let us have her too, temae!” Shu growled out and Ryo grinned as he turned with her to face their other four lovers. She left his hold and ran to them, hugging and kissing them one at a time. Ryo wiped his face as he joined them and hugged her with the other four.

A gentle glow surrounded them and they all sighed as they felt their bond reestablish with the one who had been missing. Their faces were all gentle with smiles and peace as the bond was completed and they could tell that she was healed and whole. She looked up finally, her face full of the joy they all felt and she grinned. “Tadaima!”

“Okairi!” they all shouted and they all started laughing before hugging again. They went into the house and didn’t leave their bedroom for almost two days, bonding so deeply that they couldn’t tell themselves apart from the others. 

On the third day, Ryo grinned as he watched Shu and Touma goof around while Shin and Kimiko cooked breakfast. Seiji was sitting next to him, running light fingers through Ryo’s dark hair absently. It was peaceful and filled with the love they all felt for each other. Ryo felt a little niggle though at the back of his mind, something that wasn’t right and was searching for them all. He brushed it to the side for the moment, but he would talk to them later on that feeling. If he was sensing it, they were more than likely picking up on it. 

After breakfast, he went with Kimiko and Seiji into Tokyo to go shopping while Shu and Shin went surfing. Touma went to visit Jun and Nasuti, whom they would all be joining them later to do some stargazing. He grinned as Kimiko hung onto their arms as she chatted with them about what all had happened while she was gone. She never had told them what had happened to her, but with how peace-filled she was, they never felt the need to ask. It was between her and the friend who had healed her. Ryo, in his own mind, was grateful to that friend and if he ever found out who it was, there wouldn’t be a thing he wouldn’t do in his gratitude. 

At one point though, as he watched his two lovers goofing off in a clothing store, he felt that niggle become a demand. He looked outside and went out and shaded his eyes against the suddenly glaring sun. It was such a hot day...hotter than it should be! He glanced back at where his two lovers were kissing a bit before laughing and looking at more shirts. He didn’t want them to be bothered with this. They seemed so happy.

Making his decision, he went farther out and started walking along the thoroughfare, trying to arrow in on that feeling. He wiped his arm over his forehead and stopped when he saw a poor dog sprawled on the heated sidewalk, not moving in this heat. He went over and scooped the dog up, then took him over to a cooler shaded area and put some water in front of it. It took a bit, but the dog finally responded and drank deeply of the cool water as Ryo pet it comfortingly. Eventually, the fluffy white tail began to wag and Ryo grinned, happy he had helped it to feel better. “Stay in the shade, ok? Maybe I’ll take you home with me and my loves,” he said quietly and the dog yipped before licking his face. He’d always had a special place for animals in his heart and went out of his way to help endangered animals.

He looked up suddenly as did the dog as he sensed danger and went out of the alley as a hot wind blew up and the ground began to shake. He looked down when he felt a wet touch to his hand and smiled a bit as the dog looked up at him and whined. “Go back in the alley and then get out of the city. I’ll find you. But if I don’t, look for these people,” he instructed softly then touched his fingers to the dog’s head, showing him a picture of his beloveds. The dog yipped again and ran back into the alley just as the windows shattered and a stampede ensued. He braced himself as a jungle mirage invaded the city, matching the unusual heat. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he hoped the others would arrive soon to help. /Minna! Hayaku!/ he snapped out and got responses immediately. But he didn’t know how long they were going to take to narrow in on him, so he got ready to fight.

Suddenly, the jungle mirage became more solid, though his hand still passed through it. ‘What the hell is going on?’ he wondered as he gritted his teeth, but then stopped when he saw a figure in the distance. What looked like the African plains shimmered on the horizon as a figure bounced steadily towards him. ‘Who is that?’ he questioned himself mentally as he took up a defensive position. 

All of a sudden, the figure was a blur, dashing at him and knocking him back, shredding his shirt at the same time as he was sent flying with a cry of pain. He got up quickly and wiped his lip before getting into defensive mode again. ‘That strength and speed isn’t human. Is it another Majin?’ he considered as he kept an eye out for the enemy.

Abruptly, more windows shattered and he ran towards the alley he’d just left. But a sound caught his attention and he turned just in time to see the shadow figure land and zoom in at him. He was sent flying again with a yell and he crashed into the ground, his shirt a lost cause. Growling in rage, he stood up and called on his subyoroi, jumping up to flip casually into the glowing light before landing cloaked in the mystical metal. “I don’t know who you are, but if you want a fight, you’ve got it!” he shouted to the scorching heat and jungle mirage.

The shadow suddenly appeared again, hopping from one building to another at a pace no normal human could catch, but when it came even with Ryo, he took off running, matching the blurred figure easily. He was shocked when a tribal tattooed black man glared at him as they matched each other pace for pace. “Who are you!? Are you human?!” he asked in shock, then had to jump out of the way as the other warrior through a giant black boomerang at him. He dodged it, but the weapon sliced through the building behind Ryo before returning to its owner. Gritting his teeth, Ryo put up his fists. This was not good!

The African warrior leapt up to attack Ryo, but Byakuen suddenly intervened. “Byakuen!” Ryo cried in relief as the giant tiger stood between the two warriors. But the African warrior didn’t look afraid. He put out his arm to Byakuen who, after hesitating a bit, lunged and sank his teeth into the dark skin. Ryo stared as the other warrior didn’t even flinch, keeping his gaze instead on Byakuen as the tiger released him and backed away. “Byakuen?” Ryo asked in confusion as the other warrior petted Byakuen as if an old friend. Byakuen whined, confused as well it seemed and Ryo felt fear rise in him. “You won’t fight him...why?” he whispered as he took a step back defensively.

It wasn’t long before they leapt to battle again, crashing into one of the nearby buildings and fighting faster than the eye could see. But when they came out, Ryo was punched out and he fell with a cry. But he didn’t land on the ground as he was expecting as a pair of strong arms cloaked in blue metal grabbed him. “Touma!” he cried gratefully as his lover had them land not that far away.

“Who is that guy?” Touma asked as he kept his hand on Ryo while sizing up their opponent.

“I don’t know. He’s been silent this entire time! But he’s got some incredible powers and even tamed Byakuen!” Ryo replied and Touma stared at him in shock. 

“Byakuen tamed?” Touma whispered before they both focused again on their enemy as he came at them. 

But before the other warrior could make contact, gold and green flashed out and Kimiko and Seiji knocked the guy back with elbows to his chest. “Kimiko! Seiji!” Touma and Ryo cried in relief as their two lovers land back next to them while the dark skinned warrior flipped backwards easily to reassess things, it looked like.

“We sensed things and then saw you were gone. Baka!” Kimiko snapped at Ryo and Seiji smirked.

“We couldn’t get out of the store as quickly since rubble had fallen in. What a great summer vacation so far,” Seiji added airily and Ryo grinned back at him, seeing the forgiveness in his lover’s eyes. 

“So who is this guy?” Kimiko asked testily and the three young men grinned at each other. She really did detest not being there. 

But before either of them could answer, the black warrior picked up his weapon and threw it. Ryo cried out a warning as he grabbed them and pushed them to the ground swiftly before it went whipping over them to slice through another building by them. They all looked up in shock as it began to slide down right towards them. Far faster than they could see, Kimiko ‘shoved’ them out and jumped out as well. Ryo rolled to a stop then got up fast. “Seiji! Touma! Kimiko! You ok?” he called out and breathed a sigh of relief as they all appeared, safe and sound.

“So that’s his power,” Seiji commented as he jumped over and Kimiko joined them grimly.

“Hard to imagine he’s an unarmed human,” Touma added grimly as he flipped down from where he’d been hanging off of a building. 

Ryo noticed the Kimiko was frowning in thought, but he didn’t ask. She’d tell them in time. For the moment, their opponent was their main focus. He called on his armor, followed swiftly by Kimiko before jumping to the attack. The warrior met him head on and they clashed, but then he was driven hard into a building. He grunted in pain and watched as Kimiko fought the warrior before Seiji and Touma blasted in, distracting the warrior while Kimiko helped Ryo up. “Daijoubu?” Kimiko whispered and Ryo nodded, smiling in reassurance before they joined the fray. 

Eventually, the battle moved back into the street as buildings crashed to the ground around them, Byakuen’s cries a warning to those who knew what to listen for. They got separated a bit, but then Shu and Shin arrived. “Shu! Shin!”

“Yeo...what’s with this guy?” Shu asked before sneering at the warrior. “You hurt my lovers...now you get to deal with Shu no Kongo!” he snarled before running into the attack. But his fight was short lived as the other warrior easily overpowered him and drove his weapon hard into Shu’s back, injuring the Kongo wearer.

“Shu!” they all cried before going to his aid as the warrior leapt to the top of the nearest building. They watched in confusion as the warrior performed some type of dance as black crystals suddenly shot up, then stared in horror as the warrior was dressed in a black version of Kikoutei. 

“What the hell...” Shu whispered in the stunned silence and suddenly it made sense a bit to Ryo where this man got his power. 

“Masaka...it’s not possible! It should have been locked away for all time!” Kimiko suddenly cried in a harsh whisper and they looked at her in shock. 

But before they could ask what she meant, Ryo’s armor began to glow in time to the black Kikoutei armor and he was drawn up as he cried out in surprise. They called out as well and Ryo could only stare up at this warrior who wore a complete Kikoutei out of nowhere. He felt the beginnings of their own Kikoutei being called upon, but something stopped it from happening. The last thing he knew was when he felt Seiji’s hand on his shoulder, grabbing on as they were pulled up into the vortex following the black Kikoutei holder, Kimiko, Shin, Shu, and Touma’s voices screaming after them as they were swallowed by darkness.

Down below, the four remaining Troopers stared at where their two lovers had just disappeared, then at each other. What the hell had just happened?!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Destiny’s Wheel Chap. 6: Destroyed and Reborn pt 2/6  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Disclaimer: They aren’t mine…yadda yadda…  
Warnings: The same as the other chapters, though a bit more tame in the yaoi.  
Pairings: Troopers/OFC  
Rating: PG-13 for some hinted sex.  
Note: Reunion to parting...yea that’s me...  
Feedback: Much appreciated!

‘thoughts’  
/telepathic speech/

Consciousness slowly returned to Ryo and he opened his eyes, only to blink slowly, wondering if he was blind. But light steadily revealed it was only night time, but night time where? He sat up, rubbing his head before looking around guardedly. His eyes widened when he saw another body near him. “Seiji!” he whispered before scooting over to his lover. “Seiji?” he pleaded almost in fear as his lover remained still. But then Seiji’s eyes opened and he smiled. “Yokatta,” Ryo said in relief as he helped Seiji up a bit and held him tight.

“Ryo...don’t worry. I’m still here,” Seiji replied with a chuckle and they kissed tenderly before standing. “Where are we?” he asked as he looked around, but then they both looked over as they heard growling and saw glowing eyes near them in the shadowed areas. “Are we in the Youjakai?”

“I don’t know, but we better not move around in just moonlight. Let’s wait until light and go from there,” Ryo suggested and Seiji before moving over closer to Ryo. They sat back to back with their fingers laced tightly. “Can you sense them?” Ryo whispered as he leaned his head back to rest on Seiji’s shoulder.

“Iie...which worries me. I hope they’re ok,” Seiji replied as he did the same as Ryo. “We just got her back and now this...who was that black warrior?”

“I don’t know. But knowing the others, we won’t be lost to them for long. I know Kimiko. She’ll zero in on us in no time and get them all here,” Ryo stated and they both fell silent as they waited for dawn.

*~~**~~*

Kimiko healed Shu tenderly as she listened to them discuss what had happened. She looked over when Touma asked her what she knew. “All I know is the legend. According to what Kaos said, when Kikoutei was first brought into being to shut down the last Youjakai invasion, the black Kikoutei was formed from all of the negative feelings that had been at the source of Kikoutei’s birth. In other words, if our memories are true, the grief, rage, hatred, and despair that had been at the heart of the summoning. But, afterwards, Kaos had take the black Kikoutei and hidden it, locking it away so it could never run into the white Kikoutei,” she replied and stood, only to be pulled onto Shu’s lap. He kissed her neck tenderly in thanks and she smiled. 

“What would happen if they meet?” Nasuti asked in worry and Kimiko sighed.

“The end of all things. Their power is beyond anything. If they were to clash, it would destroy this world. The yoroi are soulless. They are given their souls from the humans who wear them. Our yoroi are purified, hence why the white Kikoutei is so pure. The black Kikoutei is a power all on its own because it was brought about from vices,” she explained and shrugged. “At least, I think that’s it,” she added and looked sheepish.

“Can you match that power? You went toe to toe with Kikoutei or at least the prophecy said you had that kind of power,” Touma asked as he fingered his lip.

“I don’t think I could battle two Kikouteis, if that’s what you are asking. I might be able to match up with the black Kikoutei, but if those two are in proximity of each other, I won’t stand a chance,” Kimiko responded grimly and they all looked grim as well.

“Well we better get this information down and see if we can figure out where they are. We have to get to Ryo and Seiji as soon as possible,” Shu stated before standing and steadying Kimiko as she stood with him. “Right! Nasuti-san! Let’s get to it!”

“Shu, you’re so simple,” Shin snapped out as he stood nearby, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall, not watching them.

“Nani?” Shu growled out as he glared at his lover angrily. 

“When we find where they are, how are we going to fight that power?” Shin asked as he stared ahead, not looking at any of them, but Kimiko could sense his roiling emotions.

“We go in and find Ryo and Seiji and then call on Kikoutei to defeat him! With Kimiko at our side, we can do it!” Shu snarled angrily as he took a step towards Shin, but Kimiko put his hand on his arm.

“Ryo and Seiji are his now. Even if we get there, we still have to fight that black warrior! And even when we get them, how is Kikoutei going to fight that black Kikoutei!? Did you hear what Kimiko said? If those yoroi fight, we all are doomed! You’re too simplistic, Shu!” Shin shouted angrily and Shu snarled as he crossed the room swiftly.

He grabbed Shin by the sweatshirt as he yelled, “What’d you say?!” He shook his lover as Shin glared at him. “You’ve been against this this whole time! What’s with you? Why didn’t you help us before in summoning Kikoutei? You and Kimiko both froze!” he shouted, his voice rising as he gave vent to his frustration. “Doushite?! Why did you hesitate!?” he demanded and Shin’s eyes widened before he smacked Shu’s hand away. “Why? Why didn’t you help!? If you had, Ryo and Seiji would be here with us, not gods know where! Why didn’t you fight, Shin!?” He straightened up and glared at Shin and then at Kimiko, taking her aback at his rage. “Why did you react that way!? Say something!”

“I don’t know why I reacted that way, Shu. I’ve been trying to figure it out myself. But now that you push it, I know why now!” Shin retorted angrily and Shu growled. “I don’t want to fight anymore! I’ve had enough of it!” Shin cried as he threw his arm out as if to toss aside the yoroi. 

“Why you...” Shu whispered angrily as he sank back a bit into a defensive posture, ready for a fight and Kimiko was suddenly afraid as she stood next to Touma.

“I’m tired of it...I’m tired of watching those I love get hurt! We just have been reunited after everything we went through! Why is it that we have to fight, anyways?!” Shin demanded as tears came to his eyes and Kimiko brought her hand up as tears came to her own eyes. “Why is it just us!?” he pleaded as his eyes saddened. “Tell me, Shu.”

“Knock it off, Shin,” Touma interrupted them coldly as he glared at them both and Kimiko looked up at him worriedly. He moved forward a bit, his arms crossed as he faced them. “We six were given these yoroi to fight...to protect this world. It has been our destiny and mission to continue Kaos’ teachings and to protect this realm,” he explained further and Kimiko’s heart broke as she watched Shin’s face slip into despair.

“Yadda...” Shin whispered, then closed his eyes angrily. “Yadda!” he shouted, startling them. “What destiny?! What mission!? These are our lives! How dare it be decided by someone else how we live!” he cried angrily. 

Touma moved in and placed his hands on Shin’s shoulders. “Calm down, Shin. You’re allowing your emotions to control your reactions and cloud your thinking,” he said tenderly, but Shin’s rage didn’t die down.

“I’m always calm. That’s why I’m...” Shin started but Touma tilted his head.

“Shin, you should know that this isn’t the time to be claiming that,” Touma chided him. 

Shin looked away before snarling and punching Touma hard, sending him flying as he shouted, “Urusai!” Touma cried out as he crashed into the table and then wiped his chin as he stared at Shin in shock. Shin looked as shocked as he stared at his fist, ignoring the cries of concern from Kimiko and Shu.

“Touma! Shin, temae!” Shu cried as he went in and grabbed Shin’s sweatshirt again, but Shin punched him away almost automatically. Snarling, Shu braced himself. “Kono yarou!” he growled as he instantly attacked back, punching Shin hard. Shin shouted wordlessly and punched back. But suddenly, his punch didn’t hit Shu and they both seemed to snap out of it as Kimiko’s cry of pain shot out and she went crashing into Shu as she took the hit. “Kimiko!” Shu cried as he grabbed her.

Shin panted, his eyes wide as he stared at her and then Shu. “Mou, yamete, Shin-niichan! You guys don’t fight each other!” Jun cried as he reached for him. Shin sobbed a bit, then ran out, ignoring their calls for him as he went outside.

Kimiko stood up, her head reeling from the amount of rage that was in their usually gentle lover and she leaned into Shu as he held her. “I should go to him,” she whispered as she held her head.

“Leave him. He’s too emotional,” Touma snapped out as he held his own head while standing. 

“Demo...” Nasuti whispered, but Touma shook his head. 

“You can’t reason with him right now. Couldn’t you feel it? He’s all mixed up inside,” Touma said as he looked at his two lovers, who looked away grimly. “He’ll figure it out on his own,” Touma added quietly as he looked down. 

“Let’s go try to figure things out then,” Nasuti suggested and they nodded before following her up to her computer lab. 

All but Kimiko. She watched them go up, then turned and left after Shin. She needed to make sure he was safe and that he knew they were ok. She ran out, her head clearing as she got the fresh air and went to the lake dock, where she knew he’d be. She watched as he stared at the lake, not approaching, then witnessed him discarding Suiko into the lake. Slowly, she walked out, then wrapped her arms around him from behind as she rested her cheek against his back. They stood that way in silence as the sun set steadily.

“Kimiko...gomen ne,” Shin finally whispered and she shook her head against his back before kissing his neck. “I just...don’t want to fight anymore,” he added quietly and she moved to face him, wrapping her arms lightly around his neck as he held her close.

“I understand. You are a gentle soul, my love. Fighting is anathema to you, even though when you do, it is with a fierce power much like the sea your yoroi comes from,” Kimiko responded tenderly and he sighed as he looked away. She placed her hand on his chest over his heart as she pressed close. “You must be clear here before you can be clear here,” she said as she placed her hand over his forehead. “Do what you must, but remember: Even though we fight, we still have each other,” she reminded him and a slight sob left him before he kissed her deeply. She returned the kiss as they sank to the dock, where she showed him how strong their love was. 

When they had finished, the sun had set almost completely and the cool air brushed over their sweaty skin. Shin kissed her tenderly, lingering as he held her tightly to him. But suddenly, she tensed up as Seiji and Ryo’s links flared to life within her power. She gasped and sat up, looking around wildly as she tried to pinpoint where they were. She flinched and gripped her fist over her heart as she felt their pain, but then the link vanished again and she gasped again as she fell on top of Shin. 

“Nani?” he whispered and she trembled a bit.

“Ryo and Seiji. Their links through the yoroi suddenly flared to life. But now, it’s gone...I don’t know where they are,” she whispered tearfully and he kissed her head as he gathered her closer to him.

“Go back inside, Kimiko. Help Nasuti find them. I’ll be fine,” he said after a bit.

“Demo...” Kimiko whispered as she leaned up and looked down at him worriedly.

“Daijoubu,” he said as he smiled and caressed her cheek tenderly. But then he frowned sadly. “I won’t be of any help. Touma’s right. I need to get my head on straight before helping,” he added and she sighed.

“I’m...we’re a thought away,” she answered before leaning down and kissing him deeply. He returned the kiss as he ran his fingers into her hair before she stood and dressed. He leaned up on his elbows and watched her before smiling as she leaned down for another kiss. Sighing again, she left him reluctantly there and headed back to the house. She looked up as she heard Byakuen’s cry and winced. She knew her friend and lover felt guilty, but he’d been as helpless to explain his reaction as she had been. She had a feeling it had everything to do with it being the black Kikoutei and the power that attracted Kokuen-oh. She hoped it wasn’t that, but had a feeling it might be nonetheless.

She went up to the bedrooms and listened outside of one of the rooms as Shu and Touma talked. She frowned, but knew that they needed to calm down themselves. So she went over to Nasuti’s computer lab and peeked in. She smiled as Jun ran over and hugged her tightly. “Daijoubu, Jun-chan,” she whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair. She looked over at Nasuti and tilted her head. “No luck, eh? No surprise. That information was word of mouth only. I’ll dictate what I know for you, ok?” she suggested and Nasuti nodded before pulling up a blank file. She sat down and began repeating what she knew, the legend and what was said that could happen if the twin Kikouteis ever met in battle. Once she had finished, she looked over as a hand rested on her shoulder and smiled at Shu and Touma as they stood behind her. Jun looked rather pleased and she winked at him. He would indeed be the one to get them motivated.

“I just wish I knew where that warrior was from,” Nasuti said as she stared at the notes and tried another search with that information, but came up blank again.

“Don’t stress so much on that, Nasuti. It’ll come about,” Touma said soothingly as he moved to her side and patted her shoulder. 

“Too bad your grandfather’s files and Kimiko’s information don’t have a clue on where it was,” Shu grumbled and Kimiko chuckled. “I mean, where did he come from?”

“He’s black, but there are many black people in the world,” Touma commented as he shrugged.

“Demo, didn’t you say that he spoke some weird language? Something like...er...bababa...” Jun asked and groaned at his lack of helping.

“Bababa...hamburger. That’s not it. Eh bibimbap...cuppa...” Shu added and Kimiko snickered as she covered her face.

“Shu-niichan, you’re just coming up with names of food,” Jun accused Shu dryly and Shu growled. 

“I’m just trying to help!” he snapped out comically and Kimiko and Nasuti giggled.

“Noube zaya,” Touma said and Shu and Jun looked over in surprise. “Egee zulee...zua maa maa,” he added as he smiled in memory.

“Way to go, Touma!” Shu cried and Jun grinned.

“You were way off track, Shu-niichan,” Jun teased and Shu growled as he pushed Jun’s head down.

“Urusai na...” he grumbled.

“We have the sayings, but I’m not a linguist,” Nasuti said as she stared at the screen where she had written down the words. 

“Don’t you know any linguists? Or maybe your grandfather did?” Shu suggested and Nasuti perked up.

“Of course! Yamagami-sensei at the National Linguistic Research Center! I’ll call him up and ask his help!” she declared before grabbing the phone and putting words to actions. She explained the situation and then shared the information with the professor before hanging up. They didn’t have to wait long as the professor called back and informed them that it was a distinct dialect from Tanzania. He even sent them more information of just where it was from.

With that information, Nasuti was able to discover that the tribe was called the Taulagi. It was once a part of many kingdoms before vanishing into the depths of the jungle. Once they had figured out where exactly, Kimiko took over and made some calls, booking her private jet for Tanzania. 

While she did that, the others got packed and Jun got permission from his parents to go with them. They went down and the sun was already coming up as they started getting ready to go. But just as they were finishing packing and putting on the new tires that they had bought earlier for Nastui’s jeep, Ryo and Seiji’s links flared to life again, but along with it a danger so powerful that it caused Kimiko to gasp and collapse, eyes staring at nothing. 

“Kimiko!? Daijoubu!?” Shu cried as he and the others ran around the side of the jeep to her side.

“Seiji...Ryo! They are in extreme danger!” she cried tearfully as she gripped his shirt, shaking. 

“Go to them.” She looked over at Touma and he nodded. “We’ll follow. Go to them!” he ordered urgently and she nodded once before standing. 

She called on her yoroi and then disappeared, only to reappear in Africa in time to see Ryo throwing down his blades. She was confused, as it seemed was the black warrior. But the confusion seemed to disappear as the black warrior attacked brutally. Seiji took the final hit, but it was too late and Ryo collapsed. “Ryo!” she screamed along with Seiji and the other woman looked over at her in shock as Seiji stood up slowly.

He raised his sword, ready to attack, but then he stopped. He seemed to figure out that it was the yoroi and forced his fingers to drop his sword. He shouted, “Do what you want, but as long as we stay true to our souls, you’ll never win!” 

Kimiko’s heart stopped as she watched Seiji be knocked down cruelly by the laughing warrior, then she screamed in rage as her power flared to life around her, startling the cocky warrior. She ran in, snarling in rage as she fought him back away from her beloveds and placed herself between them as she faced him. She panted as she tried to regain control of her power, but her rage was mixed up with a darkness she couldn’t stop. She reached her hand out, then whipped it to the side, sending the warrior flying into the crater he’d just walked out from as he cried out in shock. He sent his weapon flying at her, which she dodged a bit, but it came back and smacked her in the back. She fell forward in pain, but it cleared her head enough for her to hear a whisper along her bond with her lovers. /Kimiko...don’t let the yoroi control you too./ 

She stopped, feeling her face drain of color as the realization hit her. The yoroi were manipulating them!? But it made sense! The black Kikoutei, source of all the vices that had been born from the birth of the white Kikoutei was calling out to the other to battle and they were the pawns. She mirrored her lovers and dropped her weapons just as the boomerang returned and hit her multiple times. She lay on the ground as she glared up at the warrior while he sneered down at her, then reached out mentally to touch his mind. /You will lose,/ was all she said. His face crumpled into rage and he attacked her viciously before she finally was knocked out unconscious.

He screamed his victory into the night air as he stood over their beaten and unconscious bodies.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Destiny’s Wheel Chap. 6: Destroyed and Reborn pt. 3/6  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Disclaimer: They aren’t mine…yadda yadda…  
Warnings: The same as the other chapters, though a bit more tame in the yaoi.  
Pairings: Troopers/OFC  
Rating: PG-13 for some hinted sex.  
Note: Reunion to parting...yea that’s me...  
Feedback: Much appreciated!

‘thoughts’  
/telepathic speech/

“Thank god for Kimiko and her private jet. I don’t have very much left in my lottery winnings,” Shu whined as he looked in his wallet.

“Maybe you could win more or just let Kimiko-oneechan take care of you,” Jun teased and Shu growled as Jun giggled.

Touma listened to them with a small smile, but he thought back on Shin. ‘Shin. We all need to be working together. We can’t beat the black Kikoutei if we’re not together,’ he thought grimly and he clenched his hand into a fist. ‘I don’t know if we can find Seiji and Ryo in time and I think that something even worse than imagined is on its way,’ he thought and took a deep breath before relaxing back. 

Pretty soon, they landed in Nairobi and picked up the rental jeep that had been arranged for by Kimiko before driving out into the safari. They couldn’t enjoy the scenery with their worries about things going on and their lovers in danger. Neither he or Shu had been able to sense Kimiko or Ryo and Seiji and Shin was blocking his link to them, most likely to regain his own equilibrium. He focused a bit on the map as he listened to Jun, Nasuti, and Shu talk about Byakuen and then about Shin. Touma reached over at one point and placed a hand on Shu’s hand, smiling at him calmly. Shu smiled back as he relaxed and they enjoyed the ride.

Eventually, they reached Lake Victoria and took a raft over it and Touma, who had been thinking about what Shu had said, sighed. “I know how you feel, you know. But in order to use Kikoutei, all of our virtues are required. And it’s love sustaining us, connecting us and making us stronger. It has always been that, Shu,” he said as he looked at the map.

“I wish Shin understood that,” Shu grumbled as he moved paddled their raft. “Gomen, Jun...demo...” he trailed off as he growled.

“Touma’s right. This isn’t about the yoroi. Shin just doesn’t want to fight any longer. He loves you and us so much and right now, he’s trying to find his way,” Nasuti said quietly as she sat with the umbrella over her and Jun.

“Don’t think I’ve forgiven him yet!” Shu snarled out angrily before shouting at the sky. “Shin! You baka!” 

“Yamero, Shu-niichan! Yamero!” Jun cried as they floated past the waterfalls.

*~~**~~*

Shin gazed at the lake and Byakuen as the great tiger stood before him. “Byakuen. You knew, didn’t you?” he whispered as Byakuen gazed at him solemnly. “Gomen ne, Byakuen. I just don’t have the will to fight any longer,” he said quietly as he looked away. But, as he looked at the reflection in the lake, his eyes widened in shock as he saw Kokuen-oh and looked up quickly. He backed up a bit in shock, the hair rising at the back of his neck. “You’re...” But before he could say anymore, Kokuen-oh disappeared, leaving Shin alone to stare and wonder on his fate.

*~~**~~*

“Evil light...beautiful Shadow. The sun and the mother land and power...” Nasuti murmured as she typed in her tablet.

“Are those the summoning words, Nasuti-san?” Shu asked in curiosity as they stood by a rope bridge that went over a rushing river.

“Yes, it seems to be. A language discovered in the ruins from the mountain valley ahead,” Nasuti replied with a smile as she tapped her tablet.

“Sugoina...is that a translator?” Jun asked as he pointed at the machine.

“Hai. Kimiko-san got it for me. I’ve input the words and only a few words are missing from the index,” she replied and Jun grinned as he snapped his fingers.

“Sugoi!” he cried and Nasuti giggled.

“Let’s get moving before the wind kicks up!” Touma cried as he took a few steps on the bridge. They moved across slowly as it weaved under them. “Careful! It’s old!” he shouted as they went along.

But suddenly, the wind picked up and they all cried out as they hung on. “Abunai!” Shu shouted as he pointed and they looked up to see warriors in front of them. Arrows started flying at them and they ducked or caught what they could, but before they could try to move forward more, the rope bridge was cut out from under them by a warrior behind them. They all fell towards the river as Touma and Shu pulled on their subyoroi and grabbed the other two. Touma and Nasuti fell into the river while Shu and Jun had managed to grab the bridge as it crashed into the cliff they had been going towards. Worried, Shu held tight and then nodded at Jun before throwing a boulder down. As one, they screamed as if falling, fooling the waiting warriors above them. They waited a few minutes before climbing up and heading in. “Don’t worry about Touma and Nasuti-san, Jun-chan. Touma’s not going down like this,” he said as he ran with Jun on his shoulders. But he was grim, wishing that Shin was there to help him.

All of a sudden, Jun pulled on his hair, getting his attention and he skidded to a stop. “Nani, Jun?” he asked as he helped Jun off of his shoulders. 

“There’s someone over by that tree,” Jun whispered as he jumped down and they moved closer. 

“This is the same vegetation as what we saw at Shinjuku,” Shu muttered as they moved in, but then stared as they watched an obviously upset young woman go into a tree and disappear. Shocked, they looked at each other, then followed her in.

*~~**~~*

Touma hopped ahead of Nasuti as he looked around the cave they had washed up near and looked back to make sure she was safe. “Not sure how we survived, but I have a feeling Kimiko might have nudged us,” he commented and Nasuti chuckled.

“Or it was you and your yoroi, but I’m glad we made it. Where are we?” she commented as she looked around at the crystals that were surrounding them.

“I don’t know, but it is strange that they weren’t trying to finish us off,” Touma observed as he looked out at the terrain before them.

“I know. It was like they were more trying to tell us to stay away. I hope Jun and Shu are ok,” Nasuti replied before they resumed their journey, Touma arrowing in on Shu’s link easily.

As they walked along, they came upon a cave system as well as the beginning of ruins. They went into the cave, looking around in wonder at the amazing display of nature’s grace in creation. But they both stopped in shock when they saw writing on a wall. “That’s...” Touma whispered and Nasuti sat down with her tablet and began to translate it.

“Upon the beautiful land, the people shall be protected by the Tree of Life. The evil light will stir the living and save the people from all that threatens them,” she translated after a bit.

“Looks like the large tree on this map is disguising the village,” Touma murmured thoughtfully as he gazed at the drawing.

“Hai, I’ve read something about this at one time. About how people and the spirit of the tree coexist together. And then there’s the black Kikoutei,” Nasuti agreed as she gazed at the wall. “The white and black yoroi shall be scattered from where they were born or they will cause destruction with a power as great as that which created the universe,” she further translated.

“Just as Kimiko said,” Touma whispered as he looked around. He gasped suddenly as power suddenly arced out of the crystals and tried to capture him, but he broke free. “Nani!”

“Even the white crystal is resonating!” Nasuti cried as she stared at the glowing crystals.

“We need to get to Shu...now,” Touma stated grimly before kneeling and having Nasuti get on his back. He ran swiftly towards where he felt Shu’s rage and found the illusion tree. He ran through it, then had Nasuti get off of his back before transforming into Tenku no yoroi and jumping up into a nearby tree. He watched in horror as the black Kikoutei was once more summoned and the black warrior advanced on Shu, who was watching angrily. He fired an arrow swiftly, stopping the advancing warrior. “Mo yamete!” he snapped out as they turned to him. 

“Touma!” Shu shouted in relief when he saw his lover.

Touma smiled sternly at his lover but then pointed at the dark warrior. “I’m sure you’ve realized as a warrior that this is a fight you shouldn’t be fighting!” he stated calmly. “If you want a pure fight, then I’ll accept anytime! But another will has taken over this fight! I want an honest resolve!” he added heatedly as his and Shu’s virtues shone true on their foreheads. 

A young woman moved forward, someone who seemed to be of importance in the tribe, and faced the warrior. “They have virtues that won’t be swayed by the yoroi! Mukara, you don’t have such a virtue,” she pleaded with the warrior. 

“Touma, he attacked Ryo and Seiji when they were unarmed!” Shu snarled out as he looked up at his lover and the black warrior knocked away the arrow arrogantly.

“Nani!?” Touma cried in shock and saw what Shu meant as the arrow landed between where Ryo and Seiji were laying out, trussed to boards over more of the black crystals that had tried to capture him earlier. 

Mukara laughed nastily as he palmed his weapon and taunted them. Touma’s eyes narrowed dangerously at that revelation. “You still attacked them even after they stopped fighting?” he hissed out in rage as he put his hand back and took the arrow that appeared. Shu prepared to do his sure kill alongside Touma, but they were stopped as Jun yelled for them to stop.

“Shu-niichan! Touma-niichan! Your yoroi...something strange is happening!” the young boy cried, near tears with fear.

The two young men grunted as they came to their senses and felt the power that was trying to make them move so violently. “If we fight...the yoroi will take over!” Touma shouted as he fought to move on his own as power crackled over them from Mukara’s black Kikoutei. Shu snarled and Touma shook his head a bit. “Shu! Call off your yoroi!” he screamed and they both did so with cries of pain, collapsing to the ground unconscious. 

“Shu! Touma!” Nasuti cried as she ran over while it started to ran and Jun ran to her with a sob. Mukara started laughing as he fell to his knees. As they stood in the rain, Nasuti stared at their fallen friends. “An armor that seeks power to fight and the spirit which fights for good. For the first time, there is now a conflict,” she whispered and the other young woman looked over in dismay as Mukara laughed in triumph. 

*~~**~~*

Back at their home, Shin stared at the troubled waters of the lake, feeling the loss of all five of his beloveds through their bond. He felt anger at the yoroi as he watched the energy of Suiko pulse in the lake, taunting him. “Yoroi seeking to fight without the virtues of the people who wear you. What are you trying to do? What do you want from me?” he cried angrily before running and diving into the waters of the lake, swimming down to where the mystical orb that held his yoroi glowed. ‘Yoroi that seek battle...I will face your will and make my stand!’ he thought decisively as he swam. 

*~~**~~*

Jun and Nasuti rested in Naria’s hut after having tried to take care of the four Troopers who were laying unconscious in the other room, exhausted from the emotional toil it was all taking on them. They hadn’t been able to find Kimiko and that also had them worried. Naria didn’t know where their friend was being held, but with how gloomy she became after being asked, they had a feeling it wasn’t good. 

Outside of the hut, vultures began to squawk, raising a cacophony of noise as they waited for their upcoming meal. Jun woke up, then ran out with a torch. “Go away! They aren’t going to die! Shut up and go away!” he shouted angrily as he threw the torch at the gathered vultures, who flew away. “Chikuso...chikuso...they’re definitely not going to die!” he cried defiantly even as tears streaked his face. 

But as he stared, a light blue glow came into being, followed by a soaked Shin. “Shin-niichan...Shin-niichan!” he yelled as he ran over then hugged the Trooper as he wailed.

“Gomen ne, Jun,” Shin whispered sadly as he rubbed the young boy’s head soothingly. He looked up and smiled tearfully as Nasuti whispered his name in joy.

“Ryo-niichan and the others...they’re...they’re...and we can’t find Kimiko-oneechan...” Jun sobbed out as he looked up at Suiko’s holder and Shin nodded.

“I know,” was all Shin said before holding up his orb after Jun had backed up. The glow that emanated out was strong, yet filled with healing peace and he closed his eyes as he concentrated. He shouted as his power flared up, filling the whole area with purifying light as he called upon the pure virtue of his yoroi. He went into the hut and looked upon his struggling lovers, tears in his eyes before he closed his eyes. As they watched, the others own virtues purified and they relaxed, falling into a gentle sleep. 

Happy, they went into the other room and sat around near the fire. Jun looked at the yoroi crystal and looked worried. “I can’t see the symbol of truth in there,” he said before looking up at Shin.

“That’s because the yoroi are battling in their own battles,” Shin explained quietly before closing his fingers around the orb again.

“We Taulagi were worshipped by others as the tribe chosen by the gods. It was because the black armor had risen up in the valley of the black crystal. My mother and her mother were priestesses who duty was to protect the god-like armor. And Mukara’s clan were the warriors chosen to wear the armor. The armor protected us,” Naria explained quietly, but then looked up. “But then one day, the armor began to show evil intent as it moved on its own. The people were excited that a god had descended,” she added sadly.

“I think it was at the same time as the white Kikoutei first appeared to Ryo,” Nasuti replied as they stared at the other woman.

“Mukara learned of the existence of the white armor and the black armor demanded that Mukara fight with it. And Mukara agreed, since he is a warrior,” Naria responded further.

“The yoroi must be trying to influence this world somehow. We must do what we can to stop the yoroi from creating chaos,” Nasuti stated sternly.

Jun growled a bit as he glared at Nasuti. “The yoroi creating chaos? It was the black yoroi that attacked first!” he snarled as he turned his glare onto Naria. 

Naria sat back, but replied swiftly, “I know he will recognize that the armor is not a god but a demon! Mukara is not one to be manipulated by the yoroi!” She stood and ran out of the hut, ignoring Nasuti’s call for her. 

*~~**~~*

Dawn was touching the fog covered land below him and Shin smiled sadly at the peace. He heard something behind him and looked over his shoulder to see his lovers behind him, smiling. He stood happily. “Minna! Are you sure you should be up?” he asked before going over to them and touching each of their faces tenderly, lingering apologetically on Seiji and Ryo’s faces.

“We thought you’d be lonely out here by yourself,” Shu teased him and Shin grinned back before kissing him.

“Shin...I’m glad you came,” Ryo whispered softly.

“You were kind to us,” Seiji added tenderly.

“Shin, your warmth helped put our bodies at ease,” Touma said as he smiled.

“I felt like I was being reborn!” Shu joked and they laughed. 

Shin grinned and held up his yoroi orb. “The yoroi have a power other than that which to fight. It’s why I was able to see you again,” he said quietly and they smiled and nodded. 

Suddenly, they looked over to see Byakuen approaching. “Byakuen!” Ryo cried in shock as the tiger moved up towards them silently.

Shin moved between them and faced Byakuen. “My spirit is already resolved,” he said quietly before summoning his subyoroi. Suddenly, Kokuen-oh appeared and separated himself from Byakuen for the last time as he faced Shin. He roared, forcing Suiko no yoroi to be summoned as the others watched in shock. Kokuen-oh then turned and paced away, followed by the empty yoroi as Shin fell to the ground, exhausted. He stood then as they watched Suiko no yoroi disappear into the fog. “Suiko no yoroi...this is how it should be,” he whispered, then smiled and hugged Byakuen’s head to his side when the big cat nuzzled him in approval. 

“Shin,” Shu said quietly as they moved closer.

“The two Kikoutei have to be destroyed and Kimiko has to be found before they kill her,” Shin responded grimly and they nodded firmly in agreement.

“Yoroi that fights with no virtue is a dangerous weapon of destruction,” Seiji stated quietly.

“A mission we as Samurai Troopers can not avoid,” Touma added firmly.

“I don’t know what’s gonna happen, but I’m ready to fight!” Shu snarled gleefully as he held up a fist.

Ryo closed his eyes before opening them to take in the misty valley below them. “Only sadness can come out of fighting. But we must hope and find something beyond sadness,” he declared and they cried out as one before leaping into action as they ran towards the crystal valley.

*~~**~~*

Back at the village, while Naria was pleading her case, Jun and Nasuti were returning to the hut they’d been staying in. But once there, they found that the Troopers were gone, as was Naria. Suddenly, arrows shot out, startling them, but Byakuen appeared and took the hits. “Byakuen!” Jun cried as Byakuen roared his challenge. Another arrow flew and hit the tiger, forcing him to fall even as he roared his outrage. 

But before more arrows could fly, a golden blur ran through the archers, knocking them out. Kimiko came to a stop in front of them, her hair whipping around her in the wind. She looked battered and her yoroi was broken in several places, but fire blazed in her eyes as she smiled at her friends. “Kimiko-oneechan!” Jun cried as he hugged Byakuen.

She didn’t reply as she held her hand out and the arrows whipped out of Byakuen before she placed her hand on him, healing him. “Byakuen...we must go swiftly. Before it’s too late,” she said and he roared as he got up. “Stay here, both of you. It will be too dangerous,” she ordered before turning and running off, Byakuen beside her. Byakuen went a separate route to get Naria, so Kimiko continued to where she felt her beloveds. She stopped as she saw the eclipse summoned by Kikoutei and shook off the fear that rose up at such power. Resolved, she resumed running, picking up the pace as she focused on where her lovers were. She had to get there in time.

Arriving in time to see Shin’s attack blown back at him, Kimiko snarled as she gripped her sais. She had to get there! She leapt down there as the others attacked Kikoutei, but one by one, their weapons were destroyed, shattered by the power of Kikoutei. But she watched in wonder as they found their spirits and conquered Kikoutei, defeating it with their one mind and heart. But she saw in horror as the black Kikoutei took over Mukara and the evil that was emanating out challenging them. Her loves summoned Kikoutei, purified once more, but she knew it would not be good with how the power was rising. 

She ran then, leaping up to try to get them to stop fighting as they tore into each other while rising higher into the sky. Finally, as they clashed, she got between them. Her eyes locked with Ryo’s and she smiled before she was vaporized.

*~~**~~*

A scream was heard as the power blast shot out, destroying the area, but also destroying Naria and Byakuen as well. The two yoroi crashed to the ground and Ryo sobbed as he sat up, then stood up, his heart shattering along with the other four as the realization that they had destroyed their beloved crashed over them. “Kimiko!” he cried and then looked over as Mukara suddenly screamed his own cry of grief. His eyes widened and he concentrated. “Touma, Seiji, Shin, Shu! He’s awoken! Now’s the time to send our spirits to Mukara!” he cried before releasing Kikoutei and blasting it towards Mukara. The two Kikouteis merged and then detonated, destroying themselves as the purity outweighed the destructive forces of the yoroi. 

Once the shockwave had cleared, they all stood with tears streaking their faces as they tried to deal with the fact that their beloveds had been destroyed. But suddenly, a beam of light broke through the clouds and the six yoroi appeared briefly before disappearing, revealing the form of Byakuen. They gasped as Byakuen got up and backed away, showing he had hidden two more figures: Naria...and Kimiko. 

With shouts and cries of joy as the two sat up, the others ran towards them, the Troopers, Nasuti, and Jun to Kimiko and Mukara to Naria. As one, they rejoiced in the gift given for the final time by the yoroi.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Destiny’s Wheel Chap. 6: Destroyed and Reborn pt. 4/6  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Disclaimer: They aren’t mine…yadda yadda…  
Warnings: The same as the other chapters, though a bit more tame in the yaoi.  
Pairings: Troopers/OFC  
Rating: PG-13 for some hinted sex.  
Note: Reunion to parting...yea that’s me...  
Feedback: Much appreciated!

‘thoughts’  
/telepathic speech/

The soft gasps of pleasure punctuated the movements of the two bodies in the bed before cries of release shot out and they trembled before falling into each other. Ryo leaned up as he panted and kissed Kimiko tenderly as she shook under him and he hugged her as her fingers threaded through his hair while their mouths moved lazily against each other. It had been a week since Africa and they had all healed from it, both mentally and physically. After a bit, he pulled himself from her and rolled them so he was on his back and she was resting against his side. He smiled satedly as he held her close. 

Since Africa, they had been making up for lost time and he was pretty sure they hadn’t left the bedrooms much since they’d gotten back. He was grateful that the worst hadn’t happened, but it had truly shaken them in how easily they had given in to their yoroi’s desires to fight. And now that the yoroi had been destroyed, where did that leave them? He frowned a bit as he stroked his fingers across her shoulder while she did the same on his chest.

“Your thoughts are rather deep there, love. I thought you didn’t have time for such thoughts with however many rounds we just went,” Kimiko teased him, breaking him from his thoughts and he grinned before looking down at her. He leaned his head in as she raised hers and brushed their lips together tenderly.

“I know, but I think it’s because we’ve been filling our time so vigorously that we haven’t thought of what had just happened. Kimiko, you and Byakuen were destroyed by the two Kikoutei. By us. And now, all of the yoroi are destroyed, aren’t they? Does that mean our destiny is done?” he asked quietly and shifted with her as she rolled on top of him and gazed down at him seriously. 

“Ryo, I don’t know. Like you and the others, I was prepared for our destiny against the Youjakai. These other battles, they took me by surprise as much as you. But...I don’t know. If we no longer have our yoroi, maybe we can indeed now just...live,” she answered him honestly and he smiled at her before bringing her down for another kiss and more.

Finally, after another few rounds, they got cleaned up and went downstairs, where Shin was cooking lunch. Shin accepted their kisses of greeting before bringing out the lunch to where Touma, Seiji, and Shu were waiting as well. They joked around and made plans for going back to school once the summer holidays had finished. Ryo grinned as he listened to what they all wanted to do, like travel and just relax.

Unfortunately, Kimiko had to break some of their gleeful planning. “Guys, I have to go into Tokyo for a week to catch up and finalize some deals. Will you be ok without me?” she asked and grinned sheepishly.

“Absolutely not!” Shu declared as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap as she squeaked. “We just got you back and we don’t want to let you go!”

“Shu may be dramatic, but he is right. Are you sure it will only take a week?” Ryo asked tenderly and she stroked his face gently.

“I promise. There are just some projects I’ve been keeping a finger on that are finally being launched and I need to be there to man the initial stuff. Which reminds me...here,” she said before offering them some smaller rectangular plastic things. 

“What are they?” Shin asked before he took the top and bottom of his object and unfolded it, revealing a phone on the inside. “Hooo a phone?! But where is the line?”

“It’s our new prototype for a cellphone. It’s more compact and still has the capability of landlines. Here, let me show you how it works,” she explained and began showing them how to turn the phones on and how to dial. “You guys are tests subjects,” she added and giggled as they all said, “Eeeeh?!”

“Is this one of the things being launched?” Seiji asked as he examined his phone.

“Iie, it still needs work, so do call each other and others often so I can give your results to my engineers. No, the launches are for air purifiers that ionize the air and a new video conferencing system that is for corporations,” she replied as she snuggled back into Shu.

“Sugoina...” Shu said in awe and she giggled. Ryo grinned as well as he looked at his cellphone. She no longer allowed them to protest her gifting them with things, so they’d learned to accept whatever she gave them.

“So just a week?” Shin asked as he rested his head against Touma’s shoulder. 

“Maybe a little more. I’ll get a hold of you if it’s more,” Kimiko replied warmly before stretching on Shu’s lap, giving them all a lovely view of her belly.

“Think we have time for some fun before you have to go?” Seiji asked lowly and Ryo shivered at the echoed desire he saw in his lovers’ eyes. In answer, Kimiko giggled and teleported off of Shu’s lap, who shouted eagerly before standing hastily and running up the stairs, followed by the rest of them. Ryo loved the fact that they could just take time to enjoy each other to the fullest extent of everything. 

*~~**~~*

Humming softly as she signed another contract for the release schedule for their video conferencing system, Kimiko sat back and stretched as she groaned. She had been working on paperwork for over six hours, but she knew the faster she could get this done, the sooner she could get back to her lovers. She smiled as she looked over at the picture on her desk of her with her boys and Byakuen sitting in front. She touched the picture, then sighed as she pulled another file towards her. She was very thorough in making sure nothing slipped through the cracks, like unapproved funding or shortcuts that were taken in building something so it would break more often. 

“Tasaki-dono, you have a package here,” her assistant said over their comm and she reached over to touch a button.

“Arigato, Hitomi. Bring it in,” she answered before refocusing on the file in front of her. She read it through and then signed and dated the bottom before putting the file folder on top of her ‘finished’ pile. She was just grabbing the next to last one she had when the door opened and Hitomi entered with the package and some more file folders. Kimiko groaned. “Not more contracts...” she growled and Hitomi smiled sympathetically as she placed the package down before putting the files under the current pile.

“Sumimasen, Tasaki-dono. They just arrived. I looked them over and there are some that need your perusal, but the rest just need to be signed. Did you want me to bring you some supper?” Hitomi asked politely and Kimiko sighed again as she sat back and rubbed her eyes. 

“Hai, domo. Get a couple of bentos from that restaurant on the corner, and make sure to get yourself something,” she said after a bit and smiled as Hitomi bowed before leaving. She closed her eyes and relaxed back for a bit and let her mind wander to connect with her lovers. They were currently visiting their families or just relaxing, so she strummed her bonds with them with her love, which they returned in a warm wave, calming her down. She meditated then, attuning her mind and heart to the world around her and just letting it flow through her, neither grabbing her attention or detracting from her senses. 

But as she was pulling herself back, she sensed a presence within her office. Slowly, she opened her eyes and searched the room, trying to find the source. The door opening broke through her trance and she looked over, smiling as Hitomi entered with a large bag. “They were having a sale and oh, they had okonomyaki with that sauce we really like,” she said excitedly and Kimiko’s stomach growled, reminding her that she hadn’t eaten since that morning. 

“Arigato, Hitomi! Gods I could use this,” she said gratefully and took the food over to the small table and chairs that were set up near the window overlooking a garden she’d had put in back when she’d taken over. They set up their food and set to eating, chit-chatting over the various deals and then onto gossip about different idols and movies coming out. She suggested that maybe after this, they go see a movie, like Aladdin or Porco Russo, which Hitomi agreed to eagerly. 

After a while, they finished and returned to what needed to be done, which for Kimiko was more files. She started up again and managed to finish the last one just as the sun set, or at least what she figured the sun set since a storm suddenly blew in, lightening flashing as thunder and wind driven rain blew against her large windows. She looked out just as she set her last file down on the ‘finished’ pile, then sighed as she stretched again. Hitomi beeped her to let her know that her aide was leaving, so Kimiko said good night to her friend before relaxing back once more.

Her gaze was drawn over once more to the package that had been delivered to her and she opened it quickly, curiosity pushing through her fatigue. She pulled up the flaps, then frowned when she found a rather ancient looking book. She looked more, but there wasn’t a note, so she brought the brown book out carefully and pushed the box to the side. She stopped though when she saw the title. “‘The Legend of the Six Yoroi Holders’, a piece from the late Edo Period,” she whispered as she touched the brush stroked characters. She opened the book and read, then sat down abruptly as her face lost all color. “This...can’t be,” she hissed out hoarsely, her breathing speeding up as she continued to read about her battles alongside the Samurai Troopers against the Youjakai. 

In shock, she flipped through it almost roughly to the end and saw that despair would destroy them. “Iie!” she shouted as she stood up, then jumped with a little shriek when a loud clap of thunder rattled the whole building as lightening continued to flash almost continuously outside. She gathered the book back into the box and walked away, her hand pressing against her forehead as she tried to calm her racing thoughts. ‘That book predicted everything! It was a story about us! But from so far in the past!?’ she thought wildly as she paced in front of the windows. She had to tell the guys!

But just as she turned to call her lovers, she stopped and stared in horror at the scene that was taking place in the storm clouds. Warriors fought violently, ancient warriors, swirling and destroying each other among the lightening strikes and driving rain. She suddenly heard a woman’s voice coldly count down from six as lightening blasts hit the building above her. She ran over to the box and grabbed the book, then teleported it to Touma’s father’s house, where she could feel his presence before turning around in time to see a woman in long ceremonial robes float down, her red hair framing her face within the golden petals that crowned her shoulders. “Dare da!?” Kimiko cried as she got down a bit in a defensive stance. She was glad her aide had left since then she didn’t have to protect many others. But why did she have to protect people!? Her yoroi was destroyed, her destiny finished! She could live her life with the ones she loved!

Right!?

Finally, she blinked as she remembered a name within the script. “Suzunagi? Are you Suzunagi!?” she cried and the woman just brought up her rosary in response. Shining energy suddenly filled the beads and they shot over, crashing through the window and attacking Kimiko. A shield appeared around her defensively, bouncing the beams off and away as she stared. 

“I knew that you still held the power of the yoroi within you, Kimiko no Reikon. You still have the power and thus your destiny will never end,” Suzunagi stated coldly as she landed on the windowsill.

“Iie! We are free! Those yoroi were destroyed!” Kimiko cried frantically before she ran, or rather, tried to run from the room, only to find herself in some kind of burnt church ruins. She looked around wildly before facing the other woman. She stopped as she saw Reikon among the other five yoroi on a staircase in the middle of a courtyard. ‘Doko?’ she wondered her mind reeling with the illusions. She suddenly couldn’t sense her beloveds and panicked as she watched Suzunagi attack and destroy the yoroi. “Yadda!” she screamed as she ran forward, her sais in her hands unexpectedly. She attacked Suzunagi, who dodged her attacks before attacking back, sending Kimiko flying.

She found herself in another room suddenly, sitting on a chair as she faced the broken bodies of her lovers. She screamed in agony as her power flared up and she suddenly found herself within the Kikoutei. She surveyed the broken yoroi and faced off against Reikon, fighting to defeat herself. With a shriek, she sliced Reikon in half and stood above the smoking remains before collapsing back on another chair. “Doushite...why are you doing this?” she whispered tearfully as stained glass windows popped in and out around her.

“You are that which is love in Reikon no yoroi. I have so much hatred for the yoroi. My grudge has grown to this level and now I have a power that is terrible. You must destroy me, as a Samurai Trooper,” Suzunagi stated flatly as she glared down at Kimiko.

“Yadesu! I won’t do this thing you demand of me! I won’t fight!” Kimiko cried desperately as she threw away her weapons. 

“Your destiny will be with you until you die. Accept your fate!” Suzunagi declared as she held up her rosary and the silk changing runners suddenly shot up, startling Kimiko as she back up. “Busou...Reikon!”

Eyes widening in shock and disbelief, Kimiko found herself surrounded once more by the transformation silks. “Yadda...yamette! Yamette onegai!!” she screamed pleadingly before screaming wordlessly in pain and terror as she was encased in yoroi once more. But this yoroi was different, being bulkier and almost all white. There was light gold plating over the front with her symbol for Reikon in the center of her chest. Her helmet was more stylized with the horns going down her back while her weapons rested in halters along her sides. Her form sat as if on display as she fell into unconsciousness. Her despair flashed down her bond with her loves before being severed by her forced capture.

“That’s...one.”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Destiny’s Wheel Chap. 6: Destroyed and Reborn pt. 5/6  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Disclaimer: They aren’t mine…yadda yadda…  
Warnings: The same as the other chapters, though a bit more tame in the yaoi.  
Pairings: Troopers/OFC  
Rating: PG-13 for violence and language.  
Note: We’re going into Message now and might be done pretty soon here! Thanks for enjoying!  
Feedback: Much appreciated!

‘thoughts’  
/telepathic speech/

Touma stared at the book that had suddenly appeared on his bed. When he touched it, it held a whiff of Kimiko’s essence, but also another presence. He scowled a bit, trying to figure out what it meant, but then stiffened as he felt fear, despair, and then nothing from Kimiko. He sat straight up, his mind reaching for her just as he felt the others doing the same, but was met with blankness. His eyes widened as tears rolled down his cheeks as he realized just what that meant, but his mind, heart, and soul quailed from it. A wordless wail raced through his soul, echoed and built upon by his other lovers as they realized that Kimiko was gone.

He covered his face with his hands as his body shook with soundless sobs. What had happened?! What had taken her from them?! His mind whirled with these thoughts as his grief swirled like a tornado. He shut down, curling into himself as he tried to deal with the agony of losing a part of his soul. /Kimiko!!/ he screamed into the ethers, but there was no answer and his heart broke even more.

After a long while, he came to himself slowly and focused on the book that had been sent to him by Kimiko. He sat up, wondering if it was a message, so he pulled it closer. ‘The Legend of the Six Yoroi Holders,’ he read silently to himself, his grief being pushed to the side as the mystery grew. Opening it, he began to read, his face turning dark with concern, then disbelief as he read. He closed it suddenly when he was about a third of the way through and stared at the cover, his eyes wide with his shock. He saw then that it had been written in the late Edo Period and he stood up abruptly. “Nani ka?!” he whispered brokenly, his voice harsh with his anger and incredulity. ‘This was written in the Edo Period, but it’s about us! Samurai Troopers!’ he thought angrily and more than a bit desperately. How could this be!?

He opened it again and flipped through it, reading it thoroughly as he relived all that had happened, all of the revelations, losses, and discoveries, both good and bad, as they’d battled the Youjakai. 

“Yadesu!” he snarled in fear as he tossed it from him. ‘Was it all a story!? Some sick written legend for kicks!?’ he demanded silently, but then shook his head. He stopped then and tilted his head as he sensed something. It was faint, but it held a darkness that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He recognized it then as he looked at the book. It held the same taint as what he felt from Kimiko before she had been...

He swallowed hard as his face firmed up. He was closest to where Kimiko had last been. He had to go investigate. He took up the book then wrapped it in some paper and addressed it to Ryo, where he was staying in Shinjuku visiting some cousins. He ran downstairs and dropped it into a mailing box after grabbing some postage, then took off at a run for where he knew Kimiko’s office was. He had to know what had happened to her.

*~~**~~*

Ryo stared at the package in front of him grimly. He felt like his world was disappearing piece by piece. First, Kimiko, now Touma. And a day later, he’d gotten this package. It was then that he’d contacted his three remaining lovers and encouraged them to come to his apartment he was renting while visiting his family. He had then read what was in the book and it had shocked him beyond words.

He looked up when he heard some footsteps and smiled when he saw Seiji, and then Shin and Shu came out of the elevator. Standing, he went to them each and hugged them while resting his forehead to theirs. Their grief was as palpable as his own and he pulled away a bit before drowning in their shared despair. “Thanks for coming,” he finally whispered before going to where the book was. He sat down heavily as he stared at the paper covered book before looking up as they perched in various places.

“I can’t believe...” Shu trailed off as he swallowed hard and pinched the bridge of his nose, obviously trying to stave off any tears. “We can’t get away from it...being Samurai Troopers,” he added hoarsely.

Shin made some tea as they all settled in and just were in each others’ presence. “They might have left a clue,” Ryo said lowly and took off the paper and showed them the book after a bit in silence. Shock and concern greeted the reveal, then disbelief when they read the title. “‘The Legend of the Six Yoroi Holders’. It was written in the late Edo Period,” he explained and Shu leaned in in disbelief as he grabbed the book.

“Nani!?” he cried as he read, then stared at Ryo.

“I know. It seems that our story was being played out on a stage in the late Edo Period. It was a shock for me too. There is a written account, as we all know, of the first invasion, but not of the ten yoroi made by Kaos. So what does it mean with how similar to reality this book is?” Ryo answered as he clenched his fist.

“Could it just be a story?” Seiji asked softly as he watched Ryo.

“Or coincidence?” Shin added as he leaned in.

Ryo was silent for a bit before finally saying harshly, “It’s the truth. Someone predicted it and now, we have lost two parts of our souls. We have to find out what was shown.” He fingered the letter that had been within from Touma, stating that he was closest to where Kimiko had died, so he was going to investigate to make sure their time as Samurai Troopers was done. Ryo’s hand clenched again, crushing the letter. ‘Touma.’

*~~**~~*

Ryo stared at nothing as he sat in his apartment, unable to go home since the loss of all his lovers. The mere thought of going to their home made him ill. He played the messages his lovers had left, trying to find some reason to hope. They were gone. Nasuti had tried to comfort and reason with him, but he felt the walls of destiny closing in on him. 

Eventually, he roused himself and left his apartment, heading for the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Towers. As he got closer, he suddenly could sense the energy of his lovers and he was confused for a bit. But then, everything snapped into place and he placed a hand over his heart. Firming himself in his resolve, he resumed walking until he arrived at the entrance. 

Suddenly, a woman appeared before him, her red hair a beacon over the petals that framed her neck and the ceremonial robes she wore. She glared at him as he stared back and he understood then. “I am the last. Ryo no Rekka. I sense all of them,” he stated and she bowed her head before five flashes of light flared up and then vanished up on the middle part of the building. Five yoroi were revealed, seated in state, each with one of the symbols of the yoroi of Reikon, Tenku, Korin, Kongo, and Suiko. Looking down as he closed his eyes, Ryo breathed deeply. “I’ll do it. Believe in me and I will believe in you,” he said as he smiled at the woman.

She bowed her head, then spread her arms, calling up the chest containing the new Rekka no yoroi. She kept her gaze shrouded as she said softly, “Kimiko saw that she would never stop fighting to protect the Troopers and that she might cause the destruction of them. Touma realized the past mistakes done, Shin was unable to fulfill his own hopes. Shu came to understand that battles will continue forever, while Seiji has denied all battle and even his own spirit.” She looked up at him accusingly. “And you? Where do you expect to be led by this yoroi? The six yoroi my hatred created exist only to bring forth Kikoutei.”

Ryo frowned lightly but he knew what he had to do. “We’ve lived to fight the evil spirits that would try to destroy all, a fate that would usually have me fighting you here. But I will let the yoroi answer why we feel such despair,” he answered her quietly.

“My despair?” she replied in confusion and he smiled again.

“Through our battles, we have been able to see what it is to be human. Weak, cowardly, pathetic humans. We have taken it to heart,” he explained and she straightened, seeming satisfied with his answer.

“I will dress you myself in my yoroi,” she stated solemnly before going over with each piece and fitting it on him. As she dressed him, Ryo spoke of healing as gently glowing petals floated around them. She stopped then as she held the final piece: his helmet. “And my hatred?” she asked him quietly.

He took the helmet as he smiled at her. “I ask that you watch over me,” he said in reply before pulling on the helmet himself. He looked up at where his lovers were and sighed. “I will smash them together with the yoroi,” he declared as he prepared himself. He held his arms out as he stretched his mind to them and felt his link with them flare to life as they waited patiently. “Samurai Troopers! I call you to me now!” he cried then and all five became energy and merged with him, creating more energy with each combining blast until they were one. A column of swirling white energy lit up downtown Tokyo as Suzunagi flinched and guarded her face against the wind and energy storm that swirled around Ryo. 

When Ryo opened his eyes as he breathed hard, he saw he was in a fog enshrouded place. He heard footsteps and looked over to see Kimiko and Touma smiling at him. He smiled back in relief and stood as the other three appeared from the fog. “I wonder when light will come to this place,” he said before going over to them and hugging them close as their bonds cemented into place once more. They looked over and watched as Suzunagi was finally purified and they heard a gentle voice thanking them for returning her to the light.

The fog faded and they found themselves up above the city on a rooftop, looking down. Touma flipped up and began flying through the air, while Shin and Shu tested their powers on water and stone. Seiji gazed into his blade as he smiled. Ryo stood with Kimiko at his side, their hearts as one with the others. Soon they all stood looking out at the world. Byakuen paced over to them and Shu hugged him suddenly. “Byakuen...I hope you’ll visit my grave,” he said teasingly and Byakuen roared in amusement.

“Shu, we’re just getting started,” Shin said as he took off his helmet and gazed at it.

“I guess it’s now officially with all six,” Touma commented before kissing Kimiko’s cheek.

“We’ll create a new story that won’t spoil the Samurai Troopers’ name,” Seiji said with a grin. 

Ryo smiled softly as he took Kimiko’s hand. “With love at our side and working with us, we’ll fight with our spirits,” he said tenderly and she nodded. 

“With our love, nothing will stop us from protecting everything,” Kimiko declared before they looked out at the city again. As the sun cast a beam of light on where they were, they disappeared.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Destiny’s Wheel Chap. 6: Destroyed and Reborn pt. 6/6  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Disclaimer: They aren’t mine…yadda yadda…  
Warnings: The same as the other chapters, though a bit more tame in the yaoi.  
Pairings: Troopers/OFC  
Rating: PG-13 for violence and language.  
Note: All done! This has been a blast and thanks for letting me write it! Thanks for enjoying!  
Feedback: Much appreciated!

‘thoughts’  
/telepathic speech/

Panting as he ran, Ryo skidded through the hallway to his room, his kimono flying around him as he tried to secure it a bit better. He couldn’t believe he’d overslept on his own wedding day! He ran to his bathroom and quick washed his face and tried to get his hair better under control, but with how it was standing up in certain areas, he had a feeling he was just gonna have to put up with it. He growled as he got the sash in place, then pulled on the medals that he was to wear, each with their symbols as Samurai Troopers, though none of their family and friends would know that. Well, except for Jun and Nasuti and George and his family.

He stopped as he thought about all of that and smiled. It had been five years since they had received their new yoroi and, while they had indeed still been busy saving the world, they had lived very good lives. They had graduated and gone to college, some of them still going to college, even though they didn’t have to since Kimiko unselfishly shared her wealth with them. He had gone into nature preservation, while Shin had gone into marine biology and conservation. Seiji had taken business courses to use for his own dojo, but also to work with Kimiko more. Touma was still getting his engineering degree and Shu had just finished up his culinary degree and was opening a restaurant in a month in Tokyo. 

Nasuti had become a full professor, but also had been a liason to the United Nations after the whole thing with Suzunagi. It had been a great way to have their butts covered and sanctioned with her help, all while keeping their identities private. Jun...Ryo smiled as he thought of Jun. Jun had gone into martial arts and was now an assistant to Seiji at his dojo. Their young friend had actually gotten married not long ago before them and he and his husband were adopting their first child soon.

That hadn’t been the only change to their family. About two years previous, it had come out that Kimiko had already had a couple of children...with Byakuen. The shocking revelation had come about quite on accident when her two kids had suddenly appeared, wanting to see their hahaoya. Tempers had flared and feelings had been hurt, but when everything had finally been aired and they had been sworn to secrecy, they had adopted the kids into their family and had accepted Byakuen as one of them as he was. Though Ryo still had a hard time believing that his best furry friend was actually an ancient changeling from the time of Atlantis.

He shook his head as he grinned and finished setting his kimono. He glanced over at his red and black tuxedo that was waiting for the wedding reception, which was going to take place at the new resort they had all opened together for fun. All of their family were coming, which was a feat since there had been a lot of heat and threats of disowning from many of their family when it came out about their arrangement. Only a few family members had followed through on that threat, but most had come around after meeting the others. Ryo personally was relieved that he only had a couple of cousins and an aunt to worry about anymore. Thankfully, they’d known when he was young that he had been fluid, so it hadn’t come as a surprise to them.

As for friends, they’d made quite a few friends in school and in work. None of their friends knew how the sixsome had all met, but that didn’t seem to bother any of them. Ryo had a feeling it had a bit to do with Kimiko and her mind tampering. But he didn’t mind as long as she wasn’t making them into slaves, which Shu had joked about once way back to their amusement.

A soft knock on his door made him look over and he grinned as Byakuen stood before him, dressed solemnly in a white tuxedo. “Byakuen! You made it back in time!” he cried before running over to his old friend and hugging him, then kissing him lightly.

Blushing a bit, Byakuen nodded. “Hai. Keiki and Keita are downstairs with their mama, helping her get ready. We hit a bit of a snag in the mountains, but I’m glad we made it. You ready?” he asked warmly as he stroked Ryo’s arm soothingly.

“Iie, but that’s me!” Ryo replied and laughed, joined by Byakuen in response. “I just need to pull on this damn hat...” he muttered as grabbed the traditional hat and fixed it on his head. “I look like an idiot,” he growled and Byakuen chuckled as he reached over and straightened everything on Ryo.

“You look wonderful, Ryo. You all do. The ceremony will start soon. Don’t be late,” Byakuen teased and Ryo rolled his eyes, but simmered down when Byakuen boldly kissed him again before leaving. Licking his lips as he watched the changeling leave, Ryo wondered again how things had changed and yet not. It was because of Byakuen and his clan that Kimiko had been healed and returned to them all those years ago. And once Kokuen-oh had released Byakuen, he had felt more confident in being with them, or so he had admitted to when he had revealed his true form.

Sighing softly, Ryo closed his eyes and once more strummed the five bonds to his heart, filling them with his excitement and love. It was their wedding day and they were all about to make it official that their new life would be together.

After a bit, he went downstairs and took the exit that was his to the gardens. Their new resort spanned over one hundred acres and had swiftly become a wedding destination. But that day, it was theirs. He walked down the path that was surround by red and white peonies as cherry trees laden with blossoms arched over the path. Each path had their color in flowers, but no one knew the reason besides them and Byakuen. He arrived at the center pavilion and stood at his wing, waiting for the music to start. He didn’t know how long he waited, but when the music began, so did the pounding of his heart. He pushed through the veil and stepped out, mirrored by Seiji, Shin, Touma, and Shu as they stood around Byakuen, who was going to perform the ceremony. They all grinned at each other, sending lustful thoughts at each other to hide their own nerves before they looked down to see Kimiko appear. She was dressed in the traditional white gown with a hood over her head. She was carrying a bouquet of red and white roses, one of each representing them. 

Behind her, Keiki and Keita followed her with flowers in their baskets, their tails luckily hidden under their kimonos since they hadn’t quite mastered their transformation powers. A sigh of appreciation floated from all of the gathered and Kimiko looked up and winked at her beloveds, earning floppy grins from all of them. When she finally arrived on the dais, they joined her and knelt as the ceremony began. They had made it a hand fasting ceremony and used gold cord to bind all of their hands at once together as Byakuen spoke the ceremony. 

At the end, amidst cheers from their friends and family, they kissed, sealing their choice for all to see and witness. And, as they turned to face their loved ones, Ryo knew then that, no matter what was thrown at them, they would be able to do anything. And finally...finally...they had everything they would ever want.

Love wins all.

~Owari!


End file.
